


the adventures of louis: the tiny pixie

by alifeofourown



Series: pixie louis [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF, X Factor RPF
Genre: Gen, Multi, Pixie Louis, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeofourown/pseuds/alifeofourown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may be tiny, but that doesn't mean he isn't strong. Louis's powerful enough to change everything in his life one day at a time, but all he wants to do is make babies laugh and see his best friends smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the adventures of louis: the tiny pixie

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember how we got on the topic but suddenly everything was pixie Louis and this happened. Dedicated to Dani for making me start the fic, Rikki and Raina for letting me livewrite it at them and extra thanks to Rikki for editing my errors (love you mama bear), Frankie for being the perfect inspiration (and Fearne's baby) and to Keni who hasn't read it yet, but will soon. I love all of you and would give you all pixie Louis's for your coat pockets if I could.

"Lou," Harry mutters and it's soft because he doesn't want to be too loud and startle the tiny pixie. "Lou, will you wake up, please? I need to shower and I don't want you yelling at me because I get you wet." He brushes his fingers through the very front of his hair, not sure where Louis is in the mess of curls but not wanting to accidentally poke him in the process of trying to wake him.  
  
He ruffles his hair a little bit more and Louis flies out of it, floating down to rest on Harry's hand that's just stopped shaking through the locks. "Good morning, Lou," Harry says as he lowers his hand to eye level and Louis's tiny hands grip to Harry's skin to keep from falling off. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Louis sticks his tongue out at him and Harry laughs so loudly that he almost blows Louis off of his hand. "Sorry," he says with a giggle as Louis stares him down, pouting at Harry until Harry frowns at back at him. "Stop that. You're too pretty to pout."  
  
At that Louis beams and Harry lifts up his free hand, extending his pinky finger which Louis hugs tightly. It feels like a little tickle on his finger, but Harry loves it. "If you're still tired, love, you should go and sleep up in that little pile of fabric you've made." Louis shakes his head and he lets go of Harry's finger. "You're not tired? Then go on and do whatever it is you do when i shower."  
  
Harry disappears off to shower just as Louis flies up to his little nook at the top of the room and when he returns, he's instantly pestered by the little pixie. "What are you doing?" Harry asks as Louis flies around him once, twice, three times before he lands in his hair. Harry feels a slight tug on his head and he tries not to reach up and flick Louis off of his head. "Are you _braiding my hair_?" He asks and the soft sound of bells floats into his ears.  
  
Harry blinks a bit as Louis flies out of his wet curls, disappearing back up to his nook for a moment before he returns with a flower the size of his body, attached to rubber band. "What are you doing?" he asks but Louis disappears back on top of his head and it clicks. "Louis, how many times have I told you I'm not a girl? You can't go putting flowers in my hair."  
  
" _Louis_ ," Harry whines and he hears the soft chiming of bells once more before Louis floats down and sits on his shoulder, curling up in the tiny space where it meets his neck. "You know...you're terrible." He reaches a finger up and very lightly pokes at Louis's feet, setting the tiny pixie off balance and he laughs as something pinches his skin; Louis's punching him in the neck again.  
  
"I love you, Lou, but can you please stop that? I have to go to work and I can't have them asking me why I've got little tiny red marks on my neck." It works and Louis stops, choosing to flutter back into Harry's vision and stare at him with bright eyes that can only mean one thing. "No, " Harry says as he shakes his head. "You can't come to work with me."  
  
Louis wins in the end and he's tangled up in Harry's hair by the time the boy leaves his flat, clinging tightly to the locks to make sure that a strong gust of wind doesn't knock him off of Harry's head. The last thing he needs is for Harry to lose him, especially when he's become so attached to the boy with the pretty hair that lets him braid it, even if he sometimes yells at him about it afterwards.  
  
Louis really likes Harry's job. He likes watching Harry run back and forth around the BBC Radio 1 headquarters, getting things for people and making enough tea to drown his flat in. He usually ends up nestled in the scarf that Harry tucked up onto the top shelf of his favourite studio, but sometimes Louis goes off and has a nap in Greg James's hair. And sometimes Nick Grimshaw's, but he doesn't like his as much. Too much product.  
  
Fearne's also really nice to sleep on too. Whenever she takes naps in the studio, Louis curls up on her baby belly and listens to the child inside, a little jealous that he (Louis knows he's a he. He talks to him sometimes, calls him Frankie) is bigger than he'll ever be and he's not even born yet. Still, it's nice to know that there's something to talk to that can actually hear him. Babies are fun, and Louis knows that even though he doesn't know much else about them. He just likes listening to them laugh.  
  
Sometimes Louis doesn't sleep. Sometimes he flits around and steals things or rearranges things or even mixes up the shows. He really likes to change the presets to the noises on Nick's show so when he's going for that stupid klaxon he gets a clip of Harry laughing, but that might just be because he really likes listening to Harry laugh.  
  
Sometimes Louis steals a piece of mail off of Scott Mills's desk and hides it in Dev's so that it can't ever be found, and sometimes it's an important piece of mail and Scott gets in trouble. Those are the day when the soft sound of bells echoes around the office and no one knows why.  
  
The best times, though, are when Louis finds his way onto the set of a live show, and just when the DJ's not looking, he drops down onto the microphone and speaks and the soft chiming over the airwaves gets all the babies in the country to giggle. That's Louis's favourite thing to do, especially if it's their first laugh. Then he knows that there are others out there like him created just because of him.  
  
And then there are the not fun days, the ones where Harry catches him trying to cause mischief and he grabs him by his tiny foot and dangles Louis upside-down until Louis gives him his best pout and nods when Harry makes him promise not to cause any trouble. (He always crosses his fingers, though, so in the end there's never really a bad day at the job.)  
  
In the end, Louis's really glad that Harry's found him. So much has changed for him since the day Harry picked Louis's flower at the park and found the tiny creature. He's got a home now, a place where he can live and a person who loves him, and a place to have fun and sleep in scarves, and even warm coat pockets and soft curls to hide in whenever he wants to sleep. He knows that he's the luckiest of his kind, and he can't even be sad at the fact that he's not with the others anymore because he's got the best family right here, even if only one person knows he exists.  
  
In the early mornings, Louis creeps onto the fire escape outside of Harry's flat (an awfully big adventure for such a tiny creature, mind you) and collects dewdrops and brings them in for Harry. And when Harry wakes and he stares at the little pattern of drops on his bedside table, he smiles, even if he doesn't understand why Louis gives him water as a gift.  
  
(And sometimes Louis spells out the word 'hi' and Harry feels like his face might break from how hard he grins.)  
  
Harry gives him gifts too. One day he comes home from work with a scrap of fabric that he had specially made, designed by an artist who specialises in miniature designs, someone that Nick knows for some reason or another. He brings Louis a blanket, one that's got tiny flowers etched into it so that even if he can't be in his little field, he can still sleep with nature. Louis disappears beneath it and doesn't resurface for two days, and when his tiny head pokes out, he's greeted with Harry staring at him worriedly.  
  
(And Louis doesn't flick a little bit of golden dust at him to make Harry's nose twitch and sneeze so that he laughs. That doesn't ever happen.)  
  
One day when Harry's watching some programme on the telly about singing people, Louis settles in next to him, curling up in a tiny space on the couch pillow, and Harry stops paying attention to the show. He looks at Louis and he extends his finger and Louis grabs onto it and holds tight. And Harry's beaming a little bit as he says, "I love you, little Louis," and Louis glows in response, brighter than he's ever been before.  
  
Winter falls and Louis can't go outside anymore because the snowflakes try to drown him even more than rain does, so he spends most of his time curled up in his cloth pile, watching Harry from the top of the room as he invites friends over. He likes the boys, especially Liam. He's too serious, and that usually puts Louis off, but when Liam smiles it feels like the room's brighter and makes Louis wonder if he's got some magical blood in him.  
  
But really, if anyone's special, it's Niall. He's a ball of energy and Louis has to hide all the time in case Niall spots him.  
  
Zayn doesn't come over much. Harry says it's because he's a busy art student, but Louis doesn't really much care about the reason. He wants to see Zayn more because he doesn't know anything about him. He doesn't really know much about any of them if he actually thinks about it, just that they all love Harry and that Harry loves them all, and it makes Louis happy that Harry's got so much room in his heart that he loves all these people and he's even happier to know that people love Harry back. Harry deserves to be happy and have thousands of people love him.  
  
Harry wants to introduce Louis to the boys and he asks about it a million times, but Louis always shakes his head and pouts at Harry until he drops the subject. He doesn't want Harry's friends to think he's crazy and stop being his friend because of it. Even if he shows himself, they might be the kinds of people who tell the world (because Louis really knows absolutely nothing about them despite the fact that they've come over to the flat a million times). He's pretty sure they're all good boys, especially since he gets that feeling off of them whenever they're around, but he doesn't want to risk it.  
  
So one day when Louis finds himself being rudely awoken from his nap by being dragged off of the shelf by Harry's hand, he throws a bit of a temper tantrum. He only stops when he hears a, "Woah! So cool!" from behind him and whirls around to find three faces staring at him, each expression different. Louis almost leaves, almost flies off for any escape because they've found out about him, but before he can, the blonde one (which Louis can't remember his name, he's tired and angry) asks if he can hold him.  
  
Louis stares up at Harry, narrowed eyes and arms crossed over his chest until Harry apologises a good twenty times. Only then does he flitter over into Niall's outstretched hand and drops down, staring up at the boy with the pretty blue eyes. "He's so light," Niall says, and Louis laughs because he's a pixie, why would he be heavy? "You're so lucky, Haz. He's so pretty."  
  
Zayn's staring him down and Louis sticks his tongue out at him until Zayn starts laughing. Louis can hear the disbelief in Zayn's laugh, but he still finds himself smiling at the art student. "Can I sketch him for my class? He's awesome."  
  
"Might want to ask him that," Harry tells Zayn and Louis nods in agreement. "He's a pretty defiant one."  
  
And then he's bombarded with questions, each of the boys asking him things until Louis's head is spinning with all the words. He's nodding and pouting and shaking his head and fluttering around so much that somewhere within the hour he drops down into Harry's curls and falls asleep, worn out.  
  
But just before he falls asleep, he hears Niall ask if he can borrow Louis sometime because he's really adorable and Louis sleeps with a smile on his face.  
  
From then on, Louis splits his time up between the four of them, disappearing from pocket to pocket, flat to flat (although Liam and Zayn share one. Louis always assumed they were together), and he even gets to visit all their jobs. Niall's job at a local cafe is really fun and it always smells really good when he's curled up in the pocket of the boy's apron. Niall eats a ton, too, so crumbs are always falling into the pocket and Louis feasts on those days.  
  
He really enjoys sitting in on Zayn's art classes. He usually ends up curled up in Zayn's lap beneath the table as he sketches something, and he'll always look up and watch the concentration on Zayn's face when he sketches because it's really entrancing. He particularly likes when Zayn pokes the tip of his tongue when he's working really hard on a piece. Louis sometimes tries to do the same, but he never manages to pull it off the way Zayn does. He's just not that artsy, he guesses.  
  
But his favourite days are when he gets to go in with Liam for his job at the aquarium. He loves floating around the giant building, making faces at the fish who are huge compared to him and confusing the people who come around and think they see him but actually don't. Louis tends to spread a lot of pixie dust around that place, especially when there's school trips. Making kids happy is really, really fun, and when he's tired, there's always room for him beneath Liam's tour guide cap. (Plus Liam has a really soothing voice to fall asleep to, but he doesn't play favourites. Not at all.)  
  
Sometimes Louis misses going into Harry's job all the time, and he realises just how much he's missed when he goes in to find Fearne's had her baby and Nick's…not dating Greg, he swears, and Scott's on a new show time and Dev's trying to pull off a mohawk (and the new addition to the Cotton family's name is not Frankie except it totally is). But he's glad for everyone and he smiles at Harry when Harry stops mid-tea run to look up at Louis in his scarf pile so Harry knows he's happy to be here.  
  
(And sometimes he intentionally ruins Matt's day by using a bit of magic to destroy all of his controls and play clips of his favourite records that he's heard, but it's all good in the end, even if Finchy has a few breakdowns that day.)  
  
When the first warm hints of summer arrive, Louis hides in Harry's curls and watches as the boys help him pack up the flat. They're moving, a new place for the four of them where Louis doesn't have to divvy up his days for their attention. They even got one that has a little nook built in the wall for him to live in, and they don't tell him that they spent some big money on an expensive fairytale doll bedroom set just for Louis because that's how important he is to them.  
  
When they're all moved in and he sees the miniature four-poster bed that's got ivy trailing up it and a tiny cupboard that really opens so he can keep all his pieces of fabric in it, he cries and sprinkles fairy dust all over all of them until their hair's sparkling gold and they start shaking it out on each other.  
  
Louis's never been happier in his life.  
  
Greg and Nick come over a lot and when Louis's comfortable enough, he hides himself in Greg's hair one day and pokes his head out at Nick until the man notices him, and when he falls off his chair and screamsqueals, Louis's laughter gets so out of hand that he falls into Greg's mug of tea.  
  
They're into the warm end of summer when Louis decides to make the radio station his place to visit for the month, and Harry brings him in every day, wearing a hoodie the entire walk there just so Louis a pocket to hide inside. He spends most of his time in Fearne's studio where she brings in baby Frankie all the time and Louis makes it his personal mission to make him laugh at least twenty times each day.  
  
And he always sits on Nick's microphone when he's in the studio, just hidden behind the large black thing that no one else sees him but Nick, and he makes Nick laugh too and Nick always has to nudge Louis back off to Harry because he has a breakdown at least once a show from laughing too hard.  
  
Louis tries to stay awake for Greg's show. He really does, but he's always starting to just doze off around that time, so Greg lets him sleep in his hair and in his sleep, Louis hears Greg always talking about a tiny special friend who's always in the studio encouraging him to do great, and there's never a day that Louis doesn't wake up with a smile on his face and the best dreams he's had in awhile.  
  
In the end, Louis's happy. He's happy and lucky and he doesn't even remember what he was doing before he met Harry and fell in love with the curly haired boy and his four best friends and those two dumb radio show hosts and that adorable little baby. He doesn't remember, and he doesn't care, because this is his life now.  
  
And it's perfect.


End file.
